


here are the ashes of me

by wanderseeing



Series: poems for all these ships in the night [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing
Summary: midas glances, burning. this is heaven. this is hell.(a poem inspired by VerNero)
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: poems for all these ships in the night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826206
Kudos: 6





	here are the ashes of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourpseudoboyfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpseudoboyfie/gifts).



_ here are the ashes of me _

hell is a place i’ve lived in and never left

and i’m wounded somewhere i don’t think your light can ever touch.

there’s a graveyard in my mouth where all the words i mean to say

stutter behind my teeth and curl up to die on my tongue

because i’m goddamn stubborn and i don’t know how to be anything else.

why can’t i make things easy? i don’t know. 

i’ve never known anything but the struggle of turning everything gold into dust,

the habit of crushing my heart in my own fist 

and telling myself the pain will make me stronger,

make me better suited for power.

in the end, all it gave me was a black hole in my chest,

loneliness that ached so much i thought it would kill me.

but i want you to love me, more than i’ve wanted anything else.

i want it enough to look myself in the mirror and not drive a fist through it,

to let your anger swallow me up and spit me back out bruised and bleeding,

to stand in the doorway and look you in the eyes and tell you:

_ yes, i’m here to stay. _

i’ve spend a hundred lifetimes pretending to be brave while burying every truth,

but i’m tired, and i want to stop. i want to be honest for once. 

i want to be selfish one last time, to hold your head in my hands

while you spitefully call me a coward. i want that.

i want you.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOPHIE!!
> 
> So my group of friends decided to do secret santa this year, but with art that we've made as gifts. As I can't really draw or paint, writing was my weapon of choice, and Sophie requested for some Vergil/Nero exploration!
> 
> This was a lovely challenge to take on because I'm not actually part of this fandom—I've never played any of the games, or watched any playthroughs. In fact, all I really knew about it were the characters' names, specifically Dante, Vergil, and Nero lmao. It was nerve-wracking to try and write something when I had only just did a crash course in immersing myself within the fandom as quick as I could via TikToks, Youtube clips and fanvids, as well as reading other fics. Hopefully, however, it's paid off!


End file.
